the land of naruto in the future
by morowolf
Summary: moro is throwen in to the world of ninja by her half brother dark wind. what happens when you mix in a mix breed in the world of a ninja?
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: i don't not own naruto or it's chars, but i do own the cast and moro is my own i made her up myself so don't steal her.**

**a/n: it stared out like a type of play then it changed sorry for the confusion. **

**moro: so kurama what are you again? and who are you married to?**

**kurama: i'm married to you moro and i am a nekojin,werewolf why?**

**moro:you heard what my kurama said so don't sue me if you think of the yoko kurama.**

**kurama: moro why am i in a dress?**

**moro: be thankful your in a dress and not full female!!...(insert evil laugh)**

**kurama: yes honey i'll be a good boy.**

**crow: please read and review**

**bloodwolf: and no flameing if you do i'll shove you in to a slave sale.**

**narutoworld**** moro style **

**the cast**

**kain**

**moro**

**chi**

**kurama**

**inuyasha13**

**bloodwolf**

**crow**

**matty**

**zee**

**shin**

**steeldragon**

**w**

**neeka**

**cyclone**

**tikki**

**bloody**

**darkwing**

**shad**

**wind**

**our story takes place in the forest chi and moro are talking as moro teaches chi to talk.**

**moro:"okay chi say moro"**

**chi: "m...moro"**

**(wind walks over to moro)**

**moro:(sniffes the air) "hi wind"**

**wind:"i all ways forget to hide my scent from you moro"**

**chi:"chi?"**

**moro:"oh chi this is wind can you say wind"**

**chi:"wind"(while pointing at the tree by them)**

**wind:(falls over anime style)"ha ha ha thats funny chi"**

**moro:" ha ha ha ha ha ha that was funny wind"(falls over anime style while laughing her ass off)**

**chi: moro(points at wind)**

**wind: (anime falls)i'm not moro**

**out of nowhere moro was kidnapped by darkwind from the gang and chi was shouting wind while pointing at many different things. moro is carried off to a cave and is throwen through to the other side where she is 11 years old agian.moro gets up and climbs into a tree for the night. while moro was sleeping in the tree she was found by a man with white hair. he was wearing a mask.**

**?????: where did this young mix breed come from? who is he? what village is he from? is he lost? does he have a family?**

**just then moro opened her beautiful ruby red eyes and looks at the man that has found her.**

**moro: who are you? please don't hurt me. i'm lost.**

**kakashi: i'm kakashi. do you have a mother and father? whats your name?**

**moro: moro, no i don't. kakashi am i a bad person because i don't have my memory?**

**kakashi: no moro. why don't you come with me to see the fourth. she would know what to do.**

**kakashi picks up moro and runs from tree to tree heading to the leaf village. he made a flashy appearence through the closed window.(why say flashy because it's fun) kakashi puts moro down.**

**hokage: what do you want kakashi?**

**kakashi; i found this lad out in the forest outside the village**

**(hiss) eveyryone turned and look at moro.**

**moro: i believe i'm a girl thank you very much.**

**sixth: 0.0 you're a girl!!!!(shakes her head) kakashi you found her you take care of her.**

**kakashi: yes sir /the hokage has to be kidding. nope he's not kidding/**

**moro: 0.0/what is going on?/**

**sixth:oh, kakashi and if she wants to be a ninja she can be.**

**three weeks later**

**moro: kakashi sensei can i be a ninja.**

**Kakashi was shocked to find that this didn't take very long, and revealed to the Hokage that moro was a genius of incredible talent. she picked up the chakra aspect of things very quickly, and seemed to have a bloodline limit (that allowed her to transform into animals at will, duh), as well as being physically strong. In a mere four months, moro had learned everything about the world she lived in, and had caught up with those her age (which was determined to be 11). she was then enrolled in the academy, to go the next year, after the small summer break they had.**

**moro woke swiftly, and opened her eyes immediately to the light that shone in through her window. It was her first day of school, and Kakashi would be up soon... with a bucket of water. The first time moro had failed to wake up with the sun (which was after a rigorous day of training), Kakashi had dumped a bucket of water on her. Yes, a bucket of water. Do you know how long it took for her futon mattress to dry? A WEEK. she had had to sleep on the couch (a very old and uncomfortable combination of stuffing, fabric, and chunks of wood). Imagine how incredibly irritating that had to be. VERY. **

**And so, moro was up and at 'em before Kakashi had time to fill the bucket. moro could almost SEE the pout on the ANBU-turned-Jounin's face. she immaturely stuck her tongue out at Kakashi, and preceded to make breakfast.**

**moro had changed a lot in four months, as being thrown into a different setting did to a person. Of course, the fact that she had nothing to hide from the world anymore (aside from being a a mixbreed born with nekojin,werewolf,goddess,demon,vampire) had allowed her to completely relax for the first time in her whole life. she felt truly at ease in this strange world, and didn't wish to ever leave. Of course, she missed her friends , but here she belonged.**

**Making breakfast didn't take long. All moro had to do was pour a bowl of cereal and milk. Very simple. Yet Kakashi HAD to pop into the kitchen and 'accidentally' knock the bowl off the counter as moro put the milk away into the fridge. He managed to do this, even as he read his book, Icha Icha Paradise. Pervert.**

**moro glared at Kakashi as the jounin absently tossed an apology over his shoulder. SURE he was sorry, note the sarcasm. Kneeling down on the floor, moro mopped up the mess with practiced ease. Yes, PRACTICED. Do you know how many times Kakashi did this in a week? At least three. Yep, three. It took moro less than five seconds to clean it up with all the practice she'd been getting. Damn Kakashi.**

**"Better get going to school, moro, it starts in five minutes," Kakashi said from the living room.**

**moro's eyes widened, and she forgot about throwing another bowl of cereal together. she ran back to her room, quickly changed out of her red silk pajamas (she had saved up her extensive allowance to pay for her wardrobe, as was the deal with Kakashi), and pulled on her clothing. she had decided last night to wear her Chinese-like uniform (which she had found one day at a random silk store and purchased) to school. The 'covering' of it, which was sleeveless and hung down to her ankles, was pitch black with a ruby red pattern of the rubys tears on the back. It had a thin red trim around the rims of the arms, neck, and the entire rim of the flaps. The undershirt was like a long sleeved black shirt, not pulling together at the wrist like hher old Chinese fighting uniforms, and the pants were exactly the same. To complete the wardrobe, were the sandals that all shinobi usually wore.she then checked to see if her tail was not covered and her ears(cat on the left side and wolf on the right side) were brushed.**

**Once she had dressed in this chosen uniform, she brushed her hair quickly and was out the door before Kakashi had the chance to say 'have a nice day'.**

**moro jumped from rooftop to rooftop, not wanting to be late. The villagers stared at her as she ran by, obviously in a hurry.**

**Imagine moro's surprise when he was the only one at school. Hardy har har har.**

**That damn Kakashi! He lied to me! moro fumed silently. Oh, she would make Kakashi pay after the day was over... oh yes she would. Insert maniacal laugh.**

**Since she was already here, moro decided to acquaint herself with the academy. Wandering aimlessly for an hour or two, students finally started to arrive. Not knowing which class she was to go to, moro went to the area she had figured to be an office of sorts for the teachers. she went there, now, and asked the nearest teacher where she could go to find out what class she was in.**

**The chuunin had at first stared at moro in surprise. Never before had he seen someone join the academy so late in their years. Regardless, he searched through the document of new students, and located Moro within it. He gave moro directions to the class, and identified her teacher as 'Iruka'.**

**moro was presently looking for her class, and even with the directions she was given, it was still a little difficult, considering there were no teachers around to point her in the right direction. Finally coming to a classroom with a teacher in it, moro entered slowly.**

**The chuunin looked up from his desk full of papers when he saw moro out of the corner of his eyes. "May I help you?" he asked.**

**moro was quick to answer, "Yes, I'm looking for Iruka-sensei's classroom... do you know where it is?"**

**The chuunin smiled at moro, and then answered unexpectedly...**

**" I am Iruka. I believe you've found the right classroom?" said iruka**

**moro bows and then asks" um where can i sit iruka sensei?"**

**"hm how about last row by the back right side" answered her new sensei**

**moro followed his directions to her seat and sat down. she became bored very fast and pulled out a fire justu scoll called"fire whip"(made up) moro memorized the seals to this justu. when students started to enter the class room.**

**shad's pov**

**who is this boy and why is he sitting by me? shad walks to his seat and sits down and watches the boy(moro) with his black eyes.**

**moro's pov**

**moro has the feeling she is being watched so she turns her ruby red eyes to her left to find a really hot boy with deep black eyes looking at her. moro says"is there a problem sir?"**

**"um...no"said shad. he was shock at how the boy next to him had cat and wolfear on his head and a cat tail.**

**"well just so you know i'm a girl so stop staring at me as if i'm a boy" said moro calmly.**

**the boy stared at moro. "0.0 your a girl!!!!!!!!. what is you name then" said shad (a/n: shad is going to be moro's boy friend later on when ever i feel like typing that i might set her up with a female insert evil laugh moro: no please don't master)**

**"i'm moro and you are?" said moro "i'm shad Hyuuga and the one with pure white hair sitting to your right is bloodwolf Uchiha" said shad moro looks at bloodwolf and winces. bloodwolf's hair reminded her of wind so much. shad seen moro wince and ask" are you okay moro-chan?" "i'm fine i was just thinking of some thing" said moro. they weren't listening to iruka sensei as he shouted at the class. " Thanks to Crow Uzimarki you all will be tacking a test. moro will please come down and introduce yourself." shouted iruka sensei. moro gets up and walks down to her sensei. whispers broke out from all the girls' he's cute. dose he have a girl friend.'**

**moro looks at everyone and says" if i say one thing can i sit down?" iruka says"sure"**

**"I'M A GIRL IF THATS IS A PROBLEM LET ME KNOW" shouted moro. she then walked back to her seat. shad looks at moro and was blushing. "shad why are you blushing?"said moro "um because um your cute" whispered shad as every one lined up for the test. "now the test is to transform in to any animal." said iruka. moro smiled at this one./this is going to be easy/ thought moro. moro was standing next to chi Hyuuga shad's cousin. she was staring at a boy and wasBlushing WAIT WAS SHE STARING AT CROW UZIMARKI." crow your up first" said iruka " trasformation justu" shouted crow but he failed. "shad your turn" said iruka shad steps forward "transformation justu" and he passed "moro your turn" moro steps forward and shouts after doing a few hand seals" transformation justu" and turns into a dragon.**

**"next, W."**

**A boy wearing a strange parka, with a DOG on his head, groaned and walked forward.moro heard the boy mutter 'damn' under his breath, before he began to focus his chakra. To moro's surprise, the boy managed to maintain the dog form for a few moments, before the chakra flew off, uncontrolled.**

**"amber hatake your turns" said iruka. Amber steps forward and shouts" transformation justu" and passed "class dissmiss" said iruka.**

**---a month later----**

**moro arrived home not much later, eyes heavy and mind over stressed. As soon as she entered the house, she let out a sigh. Walking to her room, she prepared to go to bed. she flopped down onto the futon mattress and closed her eyes. she groaned when she realized she had to clean her uniform still.**

**Getting up off the mattress, she stripped out of her black Chinese fighting outfit that she wore to school every day. she was SO going to get a few pairs made after tonight. Frowning as she washed the thing, she wondered what time it was. Looking on a clock that hung in the bathroom, moro was surprised to find that it was already 11:14 p.m. Time really flew by...**

**she finished washing her outfit quickly, and hung it up to dry. Once finished, she walked back to her bedroom and slipped on some pajamas. she flopped onto the futon and fell into the welcoming darkness of sleep.**

**----Next Morning----**

**moro woke up and saw that the sun was just about to rise. Would he EVER get to sleep in, ONCE? she guessed not, when Kakashi suddenly came in with a bucket of cold water. moro glared, and flung a kunai at the bucket. It sprung a leak, and Kakashi had to run to prevent it from spilling too much. Smirking when she heard the water being dumped down the sink, moro got out of bed. she wondered to the bathroom, passing Kakashi on the way, and retrieved her outfit. she then walked back to her room and shut the door behind her. Taking a deep breath, moro let it out slowly to relax her body. she slipped out of her pajamas and got into her black and red trimmed Chinese uniform. Grabbing a comb, moro pulled it through her hair.**

**A week later, a festival was taking place, and moro planned on dragging shad to it. she was going to place a nasty little trick on shad: dressing up like a girl, so that the Hyuuga main house could never think she was a male.**

**moro chuckled aloud at that thought, and she knew that she would have to go buy a kimono for the night. she left his bedroom and threw a bowl of cereal together. she ate it quickly, and was out the door before Kakashi could say a thing.**

**Walking down the streets, moro wondered what kind of kimono she should get. The selection probably wouldn't be the best, but it wouldn't be horrible either. Oh well, moro could spiff it up if she had to. Smiling, she walked down the street. shad was stalking her this week, and had improved greatly from before. Now moro had to use her demonic senses to detect the black-haired boy, and she slowly made it harder for the her, so his skills increased even more.**

**Once they arrived at school, moro went to her tree and shadi to his hill. Sensing the auras in the area, moro detected no one near. she hopped down from her tree, silently, with practiced grace, and made her way to shad. Putting no effort into hiding herself, moro sat down next to the black- eyed boy. "shad," she began, "There's a festival next week... Would you go with me?"**

**shad was surprised, and turned to look at moro with a raised eyebrow. "What about the main house?"**

**moro smirked and said, "I have that taken care of."**

**Raising his eyebrow again, shad wondered what moro could have in mind. "Very well. I will go."**

**moro smiled and said, "Meet me at Ichiraku at seven. I'll be a little late, but be there early, okay?" When shad nodded his head, moro smiled and stood. Brushing off her outfit, she went back to her tree.**

**The morning continued on without a hitch, and school was rather boring as well. Iruka made them show him how they had progressed with the Kage Bushin no Jutsu. moro was surprised to find that many of the students were having problems, yet none of them approached Iruka for help, like he had.**

**After school moro ran home to get her savings. she grabbed it, and went looking for a suitable kimono. she found a rather plain black one with a red obi, and purchased it. Travelling to the craft store in the area, moro also bought some needles, and red thread.**

**Quickly running home, moro got to work. Pulling out the red thread and cutting off an arm long piece, she thought about what she would embroider onto it. A smile reached her lips, and she started sewing.**

**Late into the night, moro finally checked the time. It was 9:00 p.m., and moro was making good timing. The red neko on the back was half done, and she had a whole week to finish the silk kimono. The neko had two tails, and stood ready to attack, its fangs bared and back arched. Plants grew wildly around it, and moro planned on having them wrap around the rest of the kimono beautifully. she also planned on putting a large and beautiful rose on the front of the obi, so it would be right over her stomach. Vines would be coming away from the rose, to mark a wild trail to the ends of the obi.**

**Having a very good eye helped moro, for she could get the detail very exact. At the moment, she had finished the entire outline and main lines of the red neko, and was now working on the plants.**

**Working well into the night, moro got all the main lines done of the entire kimono, and only had to do the details and the obi. she folded up her 'project', and hid it in her dresser, and then crashed on her futon.**

**moro reluctantly woke with the sun the next morning, and had to splash water on to his face to wake him up. she grabbed an energy bar from the cupboard, and absently remembered that he was going to have to start shopping and cooking. Glaring at the reminder, she ate the energy bar, and made herself a cup of coffee. she was surprised to find that Kakashi was gone, and that shad had let himself in. The boy was allowed to see moro half-dead as she plopped herself down at the kitchen table and took a huge swig of coffee.**

**shad was staring at moro. Never before had he seen the redhead so... tired. Very tired, it seemed. Wasn't she getting enough sleep? He voiced his question, and only got a grunt from moro as a response.**

**moro heard shad ask him something, but she couldn't decode its meaning with her sleep-fogged mind. Bringing her hands to her face, she focused on waking up, and waited for the coffee to work its wonders. It didn't take long, and she was soon alert and awake. "What was that, shad?" she asked.**

**The corner of shad's mouth twitched up, and he asked, "Aren't you getting enough sleep?"**

**moro frowned, and thought back, trying to get something out of her fogged mind. "No, I stayed up late last night working on a project."**

**"What kind of project?"**

**"It's a secret."**

**"Really," shad said sarcastically. Curiosity got the better of him, but he didn't push the subject. He watched as morofinished her energy bar and gulped down the rest of her coffee. They left the house together, moro fully aware once again.**

**"Is it wise to walk together?" moro asked, not really believing it was, personally.**

**shad glanced at moro, and then said, "Not many people are up this early, and the Hyuuga no longer care that I leave early. No one will be about that will cause trouble."**

**moro nodded her head, but was still wary of the villagers, and didn't want anything bad to happen. she trusted shad, however, and so they walked to school together. Once they arrived, they went to their respective places, moro to her tree and shad to his hill. They stared at the sky for the majority of the morning, and the day commenced.**

**The week went by rather swiftly, with moro working on her kimono until late at night the whole time. she managed to finish all the embroidery on Thursday, and used Friday as a recuperation day. Catching up on her sleep (she went to bed a 6 p.m. that night), moro prepared herself for the festival on Saturday. she had everything in order, from her finished kimono to hair clips and make-up. Yes. Make-up. she couldn't go looking like herself could she? she'd have to spiff herself up. It wouldn't be that hard, after all, kurama knew exactly how much make-up to put on, because of her sensual kitsune eye (winkwinknudgenudge).**

**Saturday arrived quickly, and before moro knew it, she was putting on her black under-kimono (what are those things called?). Next, she slipped on the kimono, and tied the obi (which was rather difficult). Looking at herself in the mirror, she smiled. The kimono was positively beautiful! Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was 6:12. she had approximately fifty minutes until she had to be at Ichiraku, to meet shad. moro reached for the make- up, and put on a small amount of blush and red eyeshadow. Next, she put on red lipstick, the same colour as her hair, and put a thin coating of shiny lipstick protector on top. Standing from where she had sat, moro eyed herself in the mirror. she looked very feminine, but she still wasn't satisfied. Taking a large black rectangular clip, she pulled her hair back in a ponytail and twisted it, to keep the hairs together. Next, she lifted the hair and flattened it against the back of her head, and used the clip to make it stay like that. The hair stuck upwards, but looked very nice. To complete the picture, moro placed a small ruby rose clip on a chunk of her bangs.**

**Smirking at her looks, she left her room to show Kakashi. The poor old man had a nosebleed, and stared in shock at his 'adopted daughter'. "What... in the world..." was all he was able to get out as he plugged his nose.**

**moro smiled beautifully, and twirled around, showing her nice ass. "What do you think?" she asked innocently.**

**Kakashi blinked. "You're beautiful... but why are you dressed like that?"**

**moro smirked sexily, and walked up to Kakashi. she pecked Kakashi on the cheek, and said cheerfully, "Hyuuga shad and I are going to the festival together, but we don't want to be seen in public together. shad is afraid his clan leader might do something, to him or me, and so I decided to dress up like this. He doesn't know this, of course." moro chuckled evilly, and brought out the black fan she had found came with the kimono. It had a red rose painted on it. Flicking it open, she held it to his face and giggled behind it. "Am I girly enough?" she asked.**

**Kakashi blinked. "Most girls your age wouldn't give up their shyness if you offered them everything in the world, and yet you're doing this willingly!" Kakashi was confused, and tilted his head to the side cutely.**

**moro laughed melodically, her voice sounding like bells in the breeze. "Unlike most girls my age, I am also quite in touch with my feminine side," she said with a grin. Checking the time, she discovered that she had ten minutes to meet shad. "Well, I've got to go now, have a wonderful night, Kashi-chan," she said with a wink.**

**moro's hitai-ate headband was left on her desk.**

**Walking down the light-strewn street, moro smiled cheerfully. This would be a VERY enjoyable evening. People walked along the streets with happy faces, dressed in old-styled yukata and kimono (I THINK those things the men wear are yukata, but don't take MY word for it).**

**moro smiled beautifully at the people she passed. On her were a pair of sandals she had bought a while ago, with the two toe socks to go with it. she arrived at Ichiraku within fifteen minutes or so, and looked around for shad. To her surprise, shad had dressed in a dark red yukata with an red- flame pattern placed here and there. The black-eyed boy seemed to be looking for someone, and moro couldn't help but chuckle to herself from behind her fan.**

**"Good evening, shad," moro said in a slightly woman-like voice.**

**shad looked to the voice, and was surprised to see a very beautiful young woman standing there, wearing an incredibly beautiful kimono with red vines wrapping around it beautifully. He blinked, and wondered who this could be. "Excuse me, miss, but who might you be?" he asked politely, his cold visage in place.**

**moro giggled. This was so amusing. "My name is katome," she said, removing the fan from her face. she smiled beautifully and said, "But some know me as moro."**

**shad's eyes widened, and he stared at moro in absolute shock. He was unable to process a thought, and stared as moro stood beside him and wrapped her arms around shad's left arm. "moro? Is that really you?" he finally asked.**

**moro smiled and said, "Yep! But call me Katome, tonight, 'kay? We don't want people knowing that it's me."**

**shad nodded dumbly and allowed himself to be pulled away from Ichiraku by moro. He barely noticed all the jealous glares he was getting from the surrounding men.**

**They walked down the streets together, until something caught moro's eye. It was a stand of candy, and there was a sign that said 'We can make a statue of hard candy of any shape for a price of 1500 yen' (that's almost $20 canadian). moro smiled, and pulled shad towards the stand. "Excuse me, sir, I would like to have a statue made of hard candy," she said with a twinkle in her eyes.**

**"What shape, miss?" the man asked with a smile.**

**"Can you make it look like this?" moro turned around and showed the man her back, where the embroidery of the neko was. "Can you make me a neko that looks just like this?"**

**The man stared at the beautiful embroidery, and made a quick sketch of the neko on a large pad of paper. Once he was done, he said, "Of course! Could you please give me your name and come by later to pick it up?"**

**"Katome is my name. How long will it take, sir?" moro asked.**

**"It should take no more than an hour. Thank you very much, but may I ask that you pay now? I would like to be assured that you will come and get it."**

**moro paid the man and bowed, and then latched herself back onto shad, who had stood and watched the whole exchange.**

**"That is a beautiful kimono, Katome, where did you get it?" shad asked, amazed by the intricate embroidery.**

**moro smiled, "I bought the black kimono and red obi, then I went and bought some red thread and needles. It took me a week to do all the embroidery, that's why I was so tired every morning."**

**shad's eyes widened. "You embroidered that yourself?"**

**moro smiled at shad. "Yes, I did."**

**They walked down the street, and moro eventually unlatched herself from shad. They walked in companionable silence, enjoying the time they could spend together. moro led them to the small lake, and sat herself down by the edge of the water. Together, they looked up at the stars, enjoying the warm evening.**

**Eventually, moro turned her attention to shad, and stared at the boy's black eyes. shad sensed someone watching him, and turned to look at moro. They stared into eachother's eyes, and moro began to lean forward. Their lips met in a sweet and gentle kiss, stealing their breath away. When they parted, they were blushing slightly, before they started kissing again.**

**shad reached over with his left arm to pull moro closer to him, deepening the kiss. The arm slipped upwards to the base of moro's neck. He licked moro's bottom lip, asking for entrance. It was granted, and shad buried his tongue within moro's hot mouth.**

**moro moaned into the kiss, enjoying every moment of it. she shuddered when shad nibbled on her bottom lip slightly.**

**The bushes rustled, and the two broke apart to face what approached...**

oh my a cliffhanger


	2. Chapter 2

**moro: here we are kurama. are you ready for the honeymoon?**

**kurama: what honeymoon?**

**shad: um moro did you forget that it is me and kurama married to you?**

**moro: well no i didn't forget that my cat boy shad.**

**bloodwolf:-shoves the flamers into a slave sale- we warned you not to flame**

**flamers:- looks at blood wolf- let us out**

**bloodwolf: nope sorry i will protect my sister moro from you flamers**

**chi: on with the chapter**

**chapter 2**

**bloodwolf suprised them both when he walked out of the bushes. and sits down on the other side of the lake. shad glared at bloodwolf for a few more seconds before looking at the lake with moro.Turning to shad, she saw him glaring at bloodwolf. moro stood gracefully, and motioned for shad to do so as well. she leaned over and whispered in the black-eyed boy's ear, "Let's go get my candy, then we'll enjoy some sake."**

**shad blinked at moro, but wasn't able to reply as moro pulled him away from the lake, leaving the grouchy Uchiha blooodwolf to himself.**

**They arrived at the candy store soon, and moro picked up his neko-shaped red candy. It was the size of a fist, but very well carved. she smiled brilliantly at the vendor and asked if he could wrap it up in a box. The man did so, and even tied it with a red ribbon.**

**moro and shad left the vendor to find a place where they could get some sake. They went to a small bar on the side of the road and moro ordered them some warm sake. The man on the other side of the stall looked uncertain, but a sensual wink from moro stopped any doubt that came to his mind. He served them the sake, nice and warm, and moro paid for it. They enjoyed the single bottle of sake, a comfortable silence encompassing them...**

**That is, until a man with white hair and markings on his face entered the stall. He ordered three bottles of sake, not yet noticing that he had company.**

**moro and shad exchanged looks, and went back to sipping their sake.**

"**Oh, now what do we have here? Hey old man! You aren't selling sake to underage children are you?"**

**The vendor began to sweat, then leaned forward and whispered something in the white-haired man's ear. The white-haired man then turned and took a good look at his company... or rather, he took a good look at moro. "Excuse me, miss, I'm writing a book, and could you please help me?"**

**moro turned to look at the man and said, "What's your name?"**

"**Jiraiya."**

"**What do you need my help with?"**

"**Could you please undress and pose for me?"**

**moro blinked. And then blinked again. Then her eyes narrowed coldly, and a dark and chilling aura filled the stall. she stood from her chair and walked up to the old man, Jiraiya. she back-handed the man with her right hand, making him fly out of the stall and sail through the air across the street, miraculously not hitting anyone in the process.**

**Jiraiya's eyes became swirls as he recovered from the VERY hard hit.**

**moro walked back to her place beside shad and said in a deadly tone, surprising the boy, "We are leaving."**

**shadi, not willing to argue, asked softly, "What about the rest of the sake?"**

**moro took the bottle of sake and swallowed the still two thirds full container in one swig. Slamming the bottle back onto the table, and looking very NOT drunk considering how much alcohol she'd just consumed, moro exited the stand with narrowed eyes. shad followed behind.**

**moro approached Jiraiya, who people were still staring at. she picked the large man up by his shirt and growled, "Get a life and grow up you pathetic excuse of an adult." With that said, she dropped Jiraiya back onto the ground with a thump, and walked down the street with shad beside him.**

**They arrived at moro's house after fifteen minutes, and moro was considerably calmer. moro checked for Kakashi's aura, and found it not present, so he let shad in. They entered the house one after the other, and moro motioned for shad to sit in the living room while he changed.**

**moro made her way to her room and closed the door with a soft click behind her. she sighed softly to herself and made her way to her desk. she pulled the clips out of her hair, and got out of her kimono. Grabbing her red pajamas, moro pulled them on. Folding the kimono, she put it along with the fan and sandals away in her dresser. Gathering up all her makeup and hair clips, she put them in a small bag and put them within the folds of the kimono.**

**Exiting her room, moro made her way toward the living room. "Would you like some tea?" she asked.**

**shad looked up from his hands, which he'd been staring at, and said, "Yes, please."**

**moro smiled and walked into the kitchen. Boiling some water, hse proceeded to make tea. Once she was done, she gathered up a few cookies and put them on a small plate. she put all of this on a tray, along with the green tea and two cups. When she arrived in the living room, she poured the tea and gave a cup to shad. They sat across from eachother, moro on a cushioned chair, and shad on the couch.**

**They sipped their tea, and ate a few cookies. Eventually, the just sat there, staring at eachother. They each didn't seem to mind, so that's what they did.**

**shad finally spoke up, "You still have makeup on your face."**

**moro blinked, and brought a hand up to her lips. she remembered the lipstick and the other makeup, and then left the living room and went to the bathroom. Washing off all the makeup, she chastised herself for forgetting. The lipstick proved to be a pain to wash off, but it eventually came off with the rest of it. she went back to the living room, and sat beside shad on the couch. Leaning over, she rested her head on the black- eyed boy's shoulder.**

"**I'm tired," she complained softly, eyes half-lidded.**

**shad just nodded his head, a little uncomfortable with a very hot moro in such close proximity. He gulped when moro suddenly lay down across his lap. shad blinked, and looked down at moro, whose head rested on his left thigh.**

**moro sighed contently, very much enjoying their position. They stayed like , until Kakashi arrived with a poof.**

**shad blinked, looking back and forth in-between moro and Kakashi.while moro's head was still on his lap.**

"**Good evening, Kakashi. Where were you? Having fun I gather?" moro asked, calmly still with her head still on shad's lap, her eyes closed.**

"**I was having fun, yes," Kakashi said, his single visible eye curved upwards in pleasure.**

"**So, you WERE scopeing out all the woman!" moro said, mischievous grin on her face.**

"**Yep! And I must say, moro, you really beat the shit out of Jiraiya," Kakashi said, a grin on his face.**

**moro raised a cool eyebrow. "Beat the shit out of him? I only slapped him, hard, mind you. Do you actually KNOW that pervert?" she asked incredulously.**

"**Yep! He's the infamous author of my Icha Icha Paradise books!"(pervert)**

**Moro sat up fast and fell onto the coffee table. "WHAT?" she asked, eyes wide.**

**Kakashi nodded enthusiastically, before moro hit him over the head, muttering 'pervert'.**

**shad watched the whole 'exchange' with a half-smile on his face. These two were rather amusing.**

"**So, shad, are you spending the night?" Kakashi asked, a mischievous smile on his face.**

**moro hit him over the head again. "Only if he's allowed to, perv," she said with a glare sent in Kakashi's direction.**

**shad smiled softly. "I can stay tonight, if that's not too much trouble," he said.**

**Both moro and Kakashi stared at shad, who was blushing slightly. They both blinked a few times before moro asked, "What about the Hyuuga main house?"**

**Shad smirked and said, "Like I said, they've gotten used to me being unpredictable."**

**moro nodded his head knowingly while Kakashi just blinked. And blinked some more. Until moro finally hit him up the side of the head and sent the pervert to his bedroom with his books.**

**Smiling, moro walked over to shad and took his hand. she pulled the confused black-eyed boy up, and led him to her room. They entered, and moro shut the door behind them, locking it. she proceeded to lead shad to his futon, motioning for the boy to sit down.**

**Smiling brightly, moro said, "So this will be like a sleepover! I hope you don't mind sleeping in the same bed, we don't have a guestroom. We're friends, after all, right?" moro winked, and went digging in her closet for some pajamas for shad to wear. she grabbed her black silk ones, and handed them to shad, who stared at them. moro raised an eyebrow and asked, "Well? Are you going to put them on or what?"**

**shad blinked, and looked up at moro, who was looking at him expectantly. He stood, shrugging, and started pulling off his clothes.**

**moro turned around, giving shad privacy. Listening to the sound of silk on skin, she swallowed nervously.**

"**I'm done," shad said in a soft voice.**

**moro turned around, her breath catching in her throat when she saw shad dressed all in black. It really made his black eyes and pale complexion stand out... she walked towards the nervous boy and reached behind him to unclasp his black hair. moro smiled, and ran her fingers through the silky strands.**

**shad's eyes half-closed in pleasure at the feeling. He felt moro settle him down on the futon, him lying in-between the redhead's legs, his head resting on moro's stomach. They lay like that for a long time, enjoying the silence, moro pulling his fingers through shad's silky soft strands.**

**Eventually, shad fell asleep, and moro didn't wish to wake him, so she slowly slid out from beneath the boy. Next, she pulled the covers out form under the unconscious form, and pulled them over the both of them. moro fell asleep quickly, listening to the calm breathing of shad.shad woke a little before sunrise, and blinked sleepily. Wait a minute, what was that wrapped around his legs? He sleepily looked behind him, and his eyes widened at what he saw. moro had, at some point during the night, wrapped her left arm around shad's waist and pulled him closer. Their legs were entwined, and a bright red blush spread across shad's features when he felt moro's breath on his ear. Gulping nervously, he tried to pull himself out of moro's hold, but was held tightly in place. Thinking quickly, he tried to figure out a way to get out of moro's arms... A smirk settled on shad's features, and he suddenly flipped over so he was straddling moro. **

**moro woke with a start, and opened her eyes to see shad straddling her. she blinked cutely, surprised at the sudden change of positions.**

**Leaning down, shad kissed moro sweetly on the lips, and the redhead responded in kind. Slipping his knee in-between moro's legs, he applied a bit of pressure, and smirked when moro gasped. shad took full advantage of moro's mouth, tasting the sweetness within. His head became heavy with lust, and he left moro's mouth to trail kisses down her neck.**

**moro gasped softly when shad sucked on her pulse. The black-eyed boy had an incredibly talented mouth... Then she sensed Kakashi coming in for the morning wakeup call. Moving quickly, she separated shad from her and pretended to already be up.**

**Kakashi came in with a bucket of water and found moro digging through her closet while shad turned his attention to him. Kakashi blinked when shad stared at him coolly with a calmly raised eyebrow. Looking down on his bucket of water, he felt rather foolish, and made a quick escape.**

**The day progressed quickly, and moro and shad pretended they didn't know eachother like any other day. They were told that the graduation tests were coming up soon, and that they should prepare for them. moro found no need to prepare, as did many other students in the class. However, the few bookworms that were in the class and the people who cared enough actually studied.**

**The day of the tests came, and moro ignored what was going on the entire time. she didn't care how the other students did (although she watched when shad did his tests). Soon she was up, and she recited the Ninja rules that they had to memorize. They had to do a kunai throwing test, and she performed it perfectly. Next, however, she had to create a bushin. Forming the proper hand seals, she easily performed a perfect copy of herself. Walking back to her desk, she ignored the rest of the exam and spaced out thinking about nothing.**

"**FAIL!!" blasted through the room, almost causing moro to fall over. she righted herself quickly and looked at who had failed... the class dunce? Poor guy...**

**At the end of the examination, all the hitai-ate were handed out, symbolizing that they were all adults. moro took a good look at her's, and wondered where she was going to put it. she didn't want to put it over her forehead, really, so she fiddled with it. Some of the students in the class had done some crazy things with theirs, and moro simply decided to hang it around her neck and leave it there.**

**At the end they all left, and were to come back to class the next day to find out who they had been sorted out to go with in a genin team.**

**moro went home, and Kakashi insisted that they celebrate and go out for dinner. moro, of course, forced Kakashi to take them to a REAL restaurant instead of Ichiraku. With much complaint from the silver-haired jounin, they made their way to a nice little restaurant a few blocks away. moro ordered a tempora dish, and Kakashi ordered... you guessed it, ramen.**

"**Kakashi, we're at a restaurant, and you order ramen?" moro asked, an eyebrow coolly raised.**

"**Yep," Kakashi said, his eye curled up in a smile.**

**Rolling her eyes, moro waited for their dishes to arrive while sipping on a glass of lemonade. Their food arrived quickly, and they ate in comfortable silence. At the end, Kakashi paid the bill and then dragged moro to the Hokage Monument.**

**moro looked out over the village, a sense of peace resting upon her. Breathing in the fresh air, she relaxed with a small smile on her face. Kakashi sat down beside her, and silence reigned for a few moments. "Kakashi," moro began softly, "why bring me here?"**

"**This is the monument of the past Hokage. I come here often to relax and enjoy the peace. I thought that it would be a good place to watch the sun set, what do you think?"**

**moro smiled and sat down beside her perverted 'guardian'. "It is very peaceful... I like it here..." she said softly.**

**They sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the evening, thinking of nothing and relaxing with the wind at their backs. The sun set spectacularly, with a large array of colours. Afterward, moro and Kakashi went home to sleep the night away.**

**moro woke the next morning feeling well rested. Stretching his muscles, he got ready for the day. Sensing around for shad's aura, she was surprised to find that it was on its way here already. Weird. Making her way to the kitchen, she threw a bowl of cereal together. shad arrived while she was eating it, knocking at the door softly. Kakashi answered it, and wasn't surprised to see who was there.**

"**Good morning," shad said to moro, sitting down at the table with a plop.**

**moro smiled back at him, "Morning. Why are you here so early?"**

"**I wanted to get away. Who's team do you think you're going to be on?"**

**Shrugging nonchalantly, moro said, "I dunno. Does it really matter? No amount of hoping might get us on the same team."**

**shad sighed softly, agreeing silently. "If we're destined to be on the same team, then we are."**

**moro frowned slightly and said, "Destiny has nothing to do with it. If we're on the same team, we're on the same team. If we're not, we're not. People make their own lives, and there are some things in life that are out of our control. However, are also many things that ARE in our control."**

**Frowning, shad spoke bitterly, "My fate is out of my control."**

"**What do you mean?"**

**shad sighed softly to himself, and muttered, "You wouldn't understand."**

**moro spoke calmly, "There are many things in this world that I understand, and few that I do not, Hyuuga shad. Why don't you let ME decide whether or not I understand what you are going through? I have been through many things throughout the years of my life... Things you cannot comprehend."**

**shad couldn't help but stare. "I do not wish to speak of it," he said coldly.**

**moro shrugged, without a care in the world. "When you do want to talk about it, know that I am always here. Perhaps I can even help you."**

"**You can't help me with this."**

"**How do you know? You barely know me, shad, I am a mystery to you. You know nothing of my past, of my abilities, of my feelings... And you say that I cannot help you? You don't KNOW if I can't help you or not, only I do," moro said calmly.**

**shad was silent, and refused to look moro in the eyes.**

"**Like I said before, know that I am always here to talk if you are willing to speak. Now, what do you say we get going to the academy? We're both eager to see who will be on whose team." moro smiled, as if nothing had happened, and put his empty bowl in the sink. Making his way to the door, she let shad out before her, and they left.**

**Silence reigned as they walked down the street to the academy, both thinking about what had transpired.**

'**Could he possibly know how to cure my Bird's Cage curse?' shad thought to himself. 'No, there is no way that she could rid me of it...'**

'**What is it that he is so reluctant to speak of? It's probably some sort of 'case' he might have... or a problem of his that he is angry about, or hates.' moro thought on the subject for the entire morning, wondering what may have happened to make shad think that his destiny was already set in stone.**

"**Alright class, quiet down!" Iruka shouted out over the excited giggling and conversation. "I'm going to announce who's teams you are on now!"**

**The class became dead silent, and Iruka began listing off the teams.**

"**Uzumaki crow, Haruno sarha..."**

**A boy with pink hair hooped for joy while a girl with purple hair sat glumly in her seat.**

"**Uchiha bloodwolf."**

**The purple haired girl yelled happily while the pink haired kid glared.**

**moro blinked. Such strange kids... And since when had the class dunce graduated? What in the world?**

"**rock shin, Hyuuga shad..."**

**moro waited with unease for the next name, hoping she was with shad...**

"**Moro."**

**A bright smile lit moro's face, and she inwardly rejoiced at her good luck. Looking over at shad on her left, she inconspicuously winked at the black-eyed boy. Ignoring the rest of the groups, moro wondered what kind of sensei they would get to do team missions with.**

**moro and shad made their way to the assigned classroom that they would meet their sensei at. To their surprise, their sensei was already there, with the other boy on their team.**

"**Hello, I'm rock shin," the strange doppleganger of their sensei said, striking a rather unusual pose.**

**moro stared at the strangely round-eyed kid and his bowl-cut hair. "I am Mmoro, it is a pleasure to meet you," she said, putting on her best smile.**

"**Hyuuga shad."**

"**Aren't we conversational today," moro said, amusement in her voice.**

**shad merely glared at her, causing moro's eyes to shine with mirth.**

"**I am Steeldragon," their sensei said, a strange twinkle on his teeth as he gave the thumbs up sign. "Why don't you three tell us a bit about yourselves. shin, why don't you start?"**

'**shin-san and steeldragon-sensei seem to be on familiar terms,' moro thought absently.**

"**My name is Rock shin! I'm a drop-out who specializes in taijutsu," shin said enthusiastically.**

**moro blinked, and shad kept his cold look.**

"**Um... shad, why don't you go next?" steeldragon said.**

"**Hyuuga shad. My last name says it all," moro said coldly.**

**moro stared at shad, then said absently, "Of course your last name says it all, excluding the fact that I know absolutely nothing about your clan."**

**The other three in the room stared at moro in shock. Then steeldragon spoke up, "Hey wait, aren't you that kid that was found out in the forest about half a year ago by Kakashi? With no memory about where you came from and everything?"**

**moro raised a cool eyebrow as the other two genin stared at her in curiosity. "I am that girl, yes. My name is Mmoro. I live with Kakashi. I don't really specialize in anything. My abilities are a wide range. If anything, I'm not as strong in genjutsu as taijutsu and ninjutsu."**

"**I see! Well, why don't we all go to our assigned training area? I have a test for all of you!" steeldragon said cheerfully, leading them all away.**

**They arrived at the forested area quickly, and steeldragon explained the test.**

"**I have hidden a scroll, and the three of you must find it. You have an hour. You must successfully keep it from me for the full hour, by any means necessary. Begin." With that said, steeldragon disappeared with a poof.**

**The three genin turned to stare at eachother, wondering how to go about doing all of this. "Well, there is three of us, so why don't we work as a team?" moro suggested.**

"**I can get the scroll on my own," shad said coolly.**

"**I bet you can, shad. However, that is not the point of this exercise. The point is to keep the scroll away from steeldragon, so why don't we use all of us to make the job easier? Remember, he said 'the three of you must find it', and as far as I'm concerned, that is a pretty obvious clue that the three of us should work together. Pick apart is words and find the true meaning to them. What do you say? Shall we work as a team?"**

**shin nodded his head enthusiastically, and turned to look at shad.**

**shad frowned, and then looked moro in the eye. His coldness disappeared, and he said calmly, "Very well, moro, what should we do? You are the more experienced of us three."**

**shin couldn't help but stare at shad in shock at his voiced agreement that moro was the strongest.**

"**Well, first we need to locate him. shin-kun, you specialize in taijutsu, right? You know no ninjutsu or genjutsu?" When shin shook his head, moro continued, "shad, both you and I can find steeldragon. That will not be a problem. The problem is finding the scroll. Your eyes, can they find the scroll?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Good. I will locate steeldragon, in case there is any genjutsu of a bushin or something similar. You find the scroll. shin-kun, I ask that you be a distraction while I extract the scroll from wherever it is, okay? shad, you will be the one to keep the scroll from steeldragon. We will pass the scroll between the three of us until the hour is up. Who has a watch?"**

**shin showed moro his watch, indicating they had 50 minutes left.**

"**Okay, from the top. I locate steeldragon. shad finds the scroll, and tells me where it is. shin-kun, you will pretend to go after the scroll, only to pull steeldragon's attention away from that area. When I think the best chance has come, I'll go for the scroll, and pass it off to shad in the forest. He will then hide for a while, before locating one of us who is farthest away from steeldragon, and make his way over there discreetly. shad will then pass it off to them. If it is passed to shin-kun, I will be the one to take it from you, okay? Now, any questions?"**

**Both shad and shin shook their heads in then negative, rather surprised at moro's strategic thinking.**

"**Good. And, shad, if shin-kun fails in keeping steeldragon far enough away from the scroll, then I want you to send out a bushin to help. Do NOT reveal your position to steeldragon, for it is crucial that I am able to pass it to you in the forest. Keep as far away from steeldragon as possible. I will find you, so you don't need to worry about that," moro said calculatingly.**

"**How are you able to find me?" shad asked, rather intrigued.**

"**I can sense auras."**

**Both shad and shin blinked, and stared at moro.**

**moro ignored them, and spread out his senses. she found steeldragon almost a kilometer away, in a small clearing. "shad, steeldragon is kilometer away in front of you, slightly to your right. Please use your eyes to take a good look at his surrounding area. Note trees and bushes, or efficient areas of cover."**

**shad formed a few seals, saying, "Byakugan!"(eyes turn white) Veins popped out on the sides of his eyes, and he looked forward slightly to his right for a kilometer, and was surprised to find that moro had been right. He took a good long look at the area, and kneeled down on the ground. Using his finger, he sketched a drawing of the area, including distances and such. Soon, they had a small detailed little map of the area.**

**moro kneeled and examined the map. "Which way is steeldragon facing at the moment?" she asked softly. shad merely answered by drawing an arrow beside the stick figure steeldragon. "Where is the scroll?"**

**shad had to look again for the scroll, and was surprised to find that he couldn't see it. "I can't find it... not in the surrounding area or on his body. It's just... not there..."**

**moro frowned in thought, then asked, "Is it beneath the ground?"**

**shad blinked, and then turned his attention to the ground. To his surprise, it was buried right beneath were steeldragon stood. "Right under steeldragon," he said softly.(recently moro learned to control plants)**

**moro nodded her head, and marked it on the map. "We have a very effective team," she said, smiling at shin and shad. "shin can be the one who does most of the fighting, while sahd and I take care of the genjutsu, ninjutsu, and all the technical stuff. Okay, sahd, I want you to follow me into the forest, and I'll tell you where to stop and wait, okay? shin, you move in a straight line towards steeldragon, since you can't sense him. As long as you keep going straight, then you will be fine. If you go off course..." moro frowned, thinking of something that he could do... "Actually, I'll have a bushin lead the way for you. It will disappear once you are exactly twenty feet away from steeldragon. That way, you can get into a good ambushing position. I will be taking a round about route, to come out on the right. Any questions?"**

**shad seemed seriously in thought, before he asked, "What if steeldragon gets the scroll back? Then what do we do?"**

"**If steeldragon gets the scroll back, then try to get it back from him at first. If it doesn't work after a little while, then go into the forest where I can find you and we'll form another plan. Ready?"**

**The two nodded their heads, and moro formed seals with her hands. "Bushin no Jutsu," she muttered softly, and a copy of herself appeared. Motioning for shad to follow her, the four of them ran off into the forest.**

**shin followed the moro bushin, amazed at how easily she moved amongst the foliage. 'Don't forget that this is only a bushin!' he told himself seriously. 'The real moro-kun is much more impressive, I bet!'**

**shad followed moro through the forest. After a short while, moro motioned for him to stay, and shad jumped high up into the trees to hide. moro continued on, on her own. Once getting close to steeldragon, she swerved off to the right to come around him. Once in position, she waited for shin to make his entrance. she waited for a few minutes, before shin finally burst from the trees on the left side of the clearing, to jump at steeldragon. moro watched as the both of them used an incredibly alike form of taijutsu. Once they were a good enough distance away, moro used a small amount of chakra instead of youki to make the roots push the scroll above ground. she would have used youki, but if any of the jounin or ANBU here could sense the foreign energy, things would not be good for her.**

**Once the scroll was above ground, moro sleekly slid in while steeldragon was not looking, to snag the scroll and jump back into the trees. Smirking when steeldragon remained oblivious, moro made her way to her rondevous point with shad. Searching for his aura, she found it high in a tree. Throwing the scroll upward, he smirked when shad caught it. she called out softly, "Move a little ways away from here and find a better hiding spot! We can't have steeldragon track you down!" When shad nodded his head in conformation, moro ran off into the woods again, in steeldragon's direction. she planned on taking the jounin on and keeping him away from shad as long as possible.**

**the had ended along with a lot of fighting. "okay moro shin who has the scroll?" asked steeldragon. moro smiled and said" shad you can come out now" "0.0 shad had the scoll the whole time i was fighting you both. class has passed now may leave and go home tommorrow will be missions." said steeldragon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**moro: okay it's time for the next chapter.**

**kurama: um moro you know that the flamers have escape.**

**Moro : Nani you do mean?**

**bloodwolf: where did the flamers go?**

**flamers:- grabs moro- ha ha ha now we will...**

**shad:-grabs moro back- you will what?**

**moro: yay my hero.**

**Shad: Hai you hero! (blush)**

**amber: on with the chapter!!! YAY CAKE YAY**

**chapter 3**

**"Okay, everyone. Our mission is interesting, because Kakashi's team got a C mission, and I wanted one for us! Kakashi is going to accompany and protect an old guy!" steeldragon said, striking a pose, teeth twinkling. **

**moro smiled, and shin jumped for joy. shad... remained peculiarly expressionless. moro nudged him, and got a small smile from shad for her efforts. What had happened to make him so... stoic? Maybe another 'family' issue...**

**steeldragon continued to explain the mission, "We're going to go to stone country for a little student exchange!" (I'm assuming that Stone and Leaf have an alliance or peace treaty going on. Don't question the writer X-x)**

**"A student exchange?" moro asked curiously.**

**"Yes! We will go to Stone for a month and perform a few genin level missions for them. A team from Stone will be coming here to replace us and perform missions for the Leaf. It's like a trade, for a month! We also get to learn about their culture and customs, and it's a great way to keep peace between Leaf and Stone!" steeldragon said enthusiastically.**

**moro nodded her head, planning on doing some research on her own about Stone.**

**"We'll be going in three days, so get everything you'll need together. Changes of clothes, weapons, food, tents for on the road, you get the idea. Think of it as a long camping trip!" steeldragon said, striking a pose.**

**shin copied him.**

**moro raised an eyebrow, and asked, "Three days including today? That's what we get to prepare?"**

**"Yep!" steeldragon said, teeth twinkling.**

**'I have the strangest sensei in the world...' moro though dismally to herself as she left their gathering area to make her way home and get her stuff together.**

**she picked out a variety of Chinese outfits to wear, was her usual black which was good for camouflage at night. she picked out two midnight black outfits with black undershirts and black pants, two of his red outfits, and one blood red one with intricate black designs on it and a light reds undershirt and pants for 'occasions'.**

**That's how Kakashi found her, packing away food and other necessities. "Where are you going?" he asked.**

**moro looked up from her back and smiled, "steeldragon-sensei got us an exchange mission with Stone, and I'm packing for it."**

**Kakashi's eye widened, "Your sensei is STEELDRAGON?!"**

**moro blinked. "Yes... he's been my sensei for a month now, Kakashi. Are you two rivals or something?"**

**"Yes!" Kakashi exclaimed with a cute expression.**

**moro laughed at Kakashi's childish antics, and continued to pack away things.**

**"Oh, and moro?" Kakashi asked.**

**"Yes?"**

**"I have a mission to accompany a man named Tazuna to a village in the Mist. I shouldn't be gone long, but if I'm not here when you get back, then that's where I am."**

**moro nodded, and continued to pack. Running her hand through her hair, she checked out her supply of seeds. she had a lot of makai plants... and also a few rose seeds and a vine-like plant that was perfect for tying up enemies. she'd have to get a small piece of bamboo and some grass for this mission... "I'm going out for a bit, Kakashi. I'll be right back," moro said, rushing out of the house for a quick stock up.**

**Kakashi blinked, and then read some more of the new volume of Icha Icha Paradise in the living room.**

**Looking around town, moro collected seeds from vines growing on walls and a few flower seeds. Popping by the bathhouse, she collected a few twigs of bamboo and was on her way to look for good blades of grass. Seeing a very lush patch of wild grass, moro plucked a few good blades and placed them inconspicuously in her hair with the bamboo and other seeds. Running her hand through her hair on her way home, she went over her stocks. Happy with what she'd collected, moro went back into her room to continue packing.**

**Once she was done, moro left her packed bag and small tent (that she borrowed from Kakashi) on her bed and got something to eat. Kakashi was no longer there, so moro didn't have to cook for more than one person...**

**That is...**

**Until shad showed up.**

**"Good evening, shad," moro called from the kitchen as the red and black-haired boy let himself in.**

**"Good evening," shad said, and sat down at the table.**

**"Do you like poached eggs?" moro asked.**

**shad blinked. "Never heard of them..."**

**moro blinked and asked incredulously, "Seriously?! Then you're just going to have to try them." With that said, she put a plate with an egg on a piece of toast in front of shad. The redand black-haired boy poked at it curiously, until moro got up from her seat to show shad how it was done. she took the boy's knife and cut the egg up evenly on the toast, then cut it all up into small squares. "Enjoy," moro said cheerfully, going back to her own seat to finish her food.**

**"It's good," shad said, rather hungry.**

**moro only smiled, and put her plate in the sink. "I'm glad you liked it," she said when shad gave her his plate. Looking at the dishes in the sink, moro's nose scrunched. "I'm going to have to do the dishes before we go... Do you want to train?" she asked out of the blue.**

**shad blinked. "Why not? Do you want to spar?" he asked with a smirk.**

**moro smirked right back. "Now that I know your abilities, I'm not gonna let you win."**

**They left moro's house and jumped from roof to roof until they get to their training area. They found no one there, and got into fighting positions immediately. "Okay, shad. Rules: no ninjutsu or genjutsu, only taijutsu! And shad? None of that gentle fist, okay?"**

**shad nodded, and the two of them jumped at eachother, attacking with punches and kicks. moro grimaced when she was painfully hit in the chest. However, even with the pain, she managed to land a punch on shad's chest, sending the boy backwards.**

**shad skidded to a stop, a smirk on his face, and came at moro with all of his speed. Punching with strength, he smirked when he saw moro going to block with her forearms. To shad's shock, his fists hit hard against moro's back sending her into a tree, and he pulled his fists back, staring moro has she struck the tree hard. "holy shit" he said .**

**moro smiled, and got up of the ground waving her index finger cutely. "Now that... hurt!" (Copyright of Slayers Next Xellos for ppl who know what I'm talking about)**

**shad glared and attacked full force, sending moro back-wards into a tree again. Wincing when her back dug into the tree, moro quickly righted herself and defended against the oncoming blows. Trying to speed up, moro went into the offensive, attacking shad with as much strength as she could. To her utter annoyance, she couldn't land a single blow, and was quickly beaten by the superior shad.**

**'He's not going to beat me for long once I get used this new outfit,' moro promised herself.**

**"I win," shad said with a triumphant smirk.**

**moro merely glared, and sat up. "Yes, you win. Now I'm going to go for a run. I'll see you later, shad, and thank you for the spar," moro said humbly with a smile as she left the training area to run laps around Konoha. she pushed herself until she had to literally drag her butt back home, to collapse into bed.**

**"..." she muttered right before she fell asleep.**

**moro continued to train for the next two days, but instead of running around Konoha, she ran around the forest, jumping quickly from tree to tree. This proved to be harder than moro had previously thought. However, she improved immensely, considering she had been for around a year.**

**"Alright team, you ready to get going?!" steeldragon asked enthusiastically, striking a pose. shin copied him (not surprising).**

**"Yeah..." moro muttered under her breath, completely shot from yesterday's training. she had ran through the forest ALL DAY, at top speed! she was completely d-e-a-d to the world. You could practically SEE the squiggly lines coming off her head, though her eyes showed quite well how dead she really was.**

**"What the hell happened to YOU?" steeldragon asked, worried about his student.**

**"Training..." moro muttered, sleepily leaning on shad for support.**

**shad was rather uncomfortable with moro leaning on him, but wouldn't let the redhead fall to the ground. Letting out a sigh and rolling his eyes, he wrapped his left arm around moro's waist to keep her upright.**

**"Travelling is going to be slow with her like this..." steeldragon said thoughtfully. "How are we supposed to run through the forest if she can't walk?"**

**"Run?" moro asked, perking up immediately. "More training!" she said drunkenly, giving the peace sign with X.x eyes.**

**shad shook his head, and grabbed a bucket of water out of no where and dumped it on moro.**

**They waited for a reaction to take place, and were surprised when it did.**

**moreo was livid like a cat dunked in a pond. "I've spent my whole life in Konoha dodging Kakashi's morning wake-up calls EVERY MORNING, and now I get a bucket of water dumped on me WHEN HE'S NOT EVEN /AROUND/?!!" moroexclaimed, rather pissed off (but finally awake).**

**"Let us continue on our jouney!" steeldragon exclaimed, 'heroically'.**

**"Yes steeldragon-sensei!" shin shouted.**

**moro only rolled his eyes, soaking wet and still rather pissed.**

**shad was laughing silently to himself, amused to have drawn a reaction out of moro.**

**They continued on their way out of Konoha's gates.**

**they stopped for the night after 8 hours of traviling only because moro fell into a swamp.**

**"that wan't funny shin" said shad coldly as moro finished her clothes.steeldragon showed up with a poof. "okay guys it's time for bed" said steeldragon. moro walked over to the tent she shared with shad.**

**----morning----**

**they went back to their jouney to stone village.**

**----around noonish----**

**"moro why don't you tell us about you" said steeldragon and shin**

**moro considered what she should tell shin. Kakashi knew that she knew nothing about her past, and it would be best to keep it that way... "Well, I don't really know anything about my childhood. My guardian, Hatake Kakashi, found me out in the forest when I was eleven or so. I had no memories of where I came from, and I still don't know today. Anyway, he took me to the Hokage, and the Hokage dumped me on him," moro smiled slightly as she said this, "because Kakashi was the one who found me. And so, I began living with Kakashi. I was told about ninja, and wanted to become one. Kakashi taught me everything I needed to know, and I went to the academy. That's about all I really know." she smiled apologetically at her team, and began staring at the sky. **

**steeldragon and shin blinked. she knew NOTHING of her past?!**

**moro should have known better at that point, but she was unsuspecting as she stared at the sky...**

**"YOU POOR THING! NOT KNOWING YOUR PARENTS OR YOUR PAST!!" steeldragon exclaimed, tears streaming down his cheeks as he struck a pose.**

**shin was equally emotional, and had tears streaming down his face in rivers.**

**shad stared at his strange sensei with a raised eyebrow, and moro looked on in horror.**

**"WE SHALL BE YOUR NEW FAMILY!!" steeldragon shouted, hugging moro tightly.**

**moro gave shad a pleading look, but the Hyuuga only smirked at her. This elicited a glare from moro as she endured the horror.**

**shin pitched in, "YES STEELDRAGON-SENSEI! WE SHALL BE MORO'S NEW FAMILY!!"**

**moro was just about to lose it, when she sensed something in the forest... she went ramrod stiff, causing steeldragon to look at her. "What's wrong?" steeldragon asked, no longer yelling.**

**moro smiled, faking her cheerfulness. "Nothing is wrong, steeldragon-sensei, but could please let me go?"**

**steeldragon blinked, and let moro go.**

**moro immediately said that she would be right back and had to relieve herself. steeldragon nodded his head and sat back down on the ground, finishing up his lunch.**

**moro eyed the surrounding trees, and spread out all of her fine-tuned senses. she smelt blood on the air, and felt the aura of something deadly out in the forest, yet she couldn't pinpoint it. Jumping up into a tree, moro pushed down the shudder of terror that was threatening to shoot up her spine. she wasn't scared in the slightest, but her body was responding strangely, as if sensing the predator near. 'It must be my human body,' moro thought with slight irritation, 'Whatever is out there causes terror in humans, but because I'm a mixbreed, it doesn't affect my mentality, although it affects my body...'**

**A twig snapped a little ways away, and moro smelt the blood becoming stronger. Using a bit of chakra, she asked the plants what the creature was. They were unable to respond, so scared at the feeling of this predator. moro nudged one of them to tell her what the creature was, sending reassurance to the plant. It slowly responded, sending her a mental picture of the monster. It was hideous, and looked like a blob of shadow, drinking the blood of its victim, a deer, up.**

**The monster disgusted moro, and she guessed it was half a kilometer away. Rushing back to her team and sensei, she discovered that they had finally begun to sense the evil. Each had different reactions. shad was cold and trying to hide his fear, shin was terrified, looking around at his surroundings, and even steeldragon looked a little uncomfortable. Relief spread on their faces when she appeared. Each made the impression that they were about to speak, when moro brought her index finger to her lips, motioning for silence. she wore an extremely serious expression, and walked forward without a sound.**

**moro grabbed her pack and motioned for the others to follow her example. Even steeldragon did as he was told for his attitude demanded that they do as he said. Once they were all ready to go, moro walked up to steeldragon and leaned up to his ear.**

**"A monster travels these woods," moro whispered almost silently. "It is at the moment less than half a kilometer away. We need to make haste as quickly and quietly as possible."**

**steeldragon nodded his head, and motioned for the team to follow him. They made their way in the direction moro motioned for them to go in, going off course to the right slightly, going in the opposite direction of the monster.**

**Progress was slow, but they eventually made it a safe distance away. But as they relaxed, moro suddenly tensed, her eyes wide. It seemed that that monster had a sense of smell. It was coming in their direction at incredible speed. Eyes wide, hse yelled, "RUN!"**

**The startled group dashed through the forest, and moro created a perfect copy of herself to continue on with them. she, however, stayed behind to kill the monster, for she was the only one that wouldn't freeze in terror at the sight of it.**

**It came silently at her, moving across the ground incredibly fast. It launched itself at moro, but she was prepared. Reaching into her hair, she pulled out a rose and transformed it into her 'rose whip'.9recently found out she could do)**

**Slicing at the monster, she split it into eleven pieces, and watched as the globs of its body plopped onto the ground. To her horror, the pieces merely glued themselves back together. How the hell was she supposed to kill this thing?!**

**It shot at her again, but she jumped out of the way. It missed her by inches, and mro was becoming serious about this. It wouldn't be killed easily. Using her sharp eyes, she searched for something that might be a weakness. To her surprise, the thing landed on the ground again and turned blood red eyes to look at her. The look caused her body to freeze up, though her mind felt none of the terror, and she fought against her body to get it to respond.**

**It refused.**

**moro's eyes widened when the thing come at her again, prepared to kill her. It landed on her, and burned her skin. It spread over her body, encompassing her completely until she was completely covered with the burning substance. Then suddenly, the burning stopped, and moro wondered what was going to happen next. To her surprise, the monster didn't give away waves of terror any more, and it seemed to actually... like her? WHAT THE HELL?!**

**Oxygen supply almost completely gone, moro collapsed, and the creature pulled itself off of her. To her surprise, the thing had turned red, and was rubbing against her in affection. What had caused the thing to suddenly change? Then moro sensed something... Her youki was completely drained?! Turning her startled eyes to the 'monster', she discovered that it had sucked her youki supply dry... and because of this, it took a liking to her... strange...**

**-Master.-**

**moro blinked in surprise. Was that the 'monster' speaking just then?**

**-Master.- It said again, rubbing affectionately up against moro.**

**Not knowing what to do, moro spoke softly, "I'm your master?"**

**-Yes. You are Master. What would Master like me look like?-**

**"I get to chose your physical form?" she asked, confused.**

**-Yes.-**

**"Can you change into something else after I choose?" she asked curiously.**

**-Yes. Me do anything Master wants. Anything.-**

**"Can you become a small ruby neko?" she asked, a small smile on her face.**

**-What is neko?-**

**moro smiled, and sent a mental image of a tiny neko the size of a kitten that had just grown enough fur to be recognized as a cat.**

**It quickly changed into the tiny ruby neko, and climbed on to moro's chest. It was indeed small, and moro smiled at it softly. What was really strange, however, was that its eyes were a soft red, reflecting the colour of moro's chakra.**

**-Does Master like?-**

**"Yes, I like," moro said with a small chuckle. Trying to sit up, she hissed in pain. Her skin was red with the beginnings of burns. Her clothes and hair, however, remained strangely untouched.**

**-Is Master hurt?-**

**"Yes," moro winced out, cradling the small neko to her chest as she sat up.**

**-Me heal Master.-**

**moro blinked at this, and watched as the small neko licked her burns. They healed within seconds, to moro's shock, and she watched as the little neko licked ever square inch of her visible skins, where the burns were.**

**-Master all better!- The little neko said happily.**

**moro smiled beautifully at the ruby neko, "Thank you. Now, what should I name you?" The neko merely stared at her as she thought up a fitting name. "Are you a boy or girl?" she wondered absently. Picking up the fox, she discovered that it was a boy (hits perverts over heads). "Hm... what should I name you... I know, I'll name you Abel Nightroad, which means 'vampire'. It is a fitting name, what do you think?"**

**The neko nodded enthusiastically, and licked moro on the cheek.**

**Smiling, moro stood from the ground, placing Abel Nightroad on her right shoulder. "We're going to go meet up with my team now, they have probably discovered by now that I left them with a Bushin."**

**-Yes Master.-**

**"You don't need to call me 'Master', you know. You can call me moro..."**

**-Yes Master.-**

**moro sighed, and started running through the forest to catch up with her team. Abel Nightroad hid in her hair, at the nape of her neck. He was small enough to fit their comfortably and not form a bulge in her hair.**

**When she got to the clearing that her team had stopped at, she was surprised to find that her Bushin was still there... Her surprise disappeared when she heard her team's voices.**

**"Where is the real moro?!" steeldragon asked.**

**The bushin only glared, keeping its mouth shut.**

**moro smiled. It seemed that they had kept the bushin there to interrogate. "I am right here," she said, coming out of the forest with a grin on her face.**

**steeldragon looked slightly surprised, but quickly hid it, and asked, "Where were you?!"**

**moro blinked innocently. "Me? I was doing this and that..." she said mysteriously, and looked at her bushin. It disappeared, leaving a pile of leaves.**

**steeldragon stood from the ground, looking incredibly serious. "I am responsible for all those in my care, do NOT run off again without my permission, is that understood?"**

**moro blinked in surprise, "Yes."**

**-He mean to Master.- Abel Nightroad said, growling softly.**

**/Quiet, Abel Nightroad. Everything is alright./**

**Abel Nightroad froze, shocked that her master had communicated to him mind-to- mind.**

**"I would like you all to meet a new friend of mine," moro said as her team stood. They watched her expectantly, with confused looks.**

**/Abel Nightroad, you can come out now. Give them a little show./ moro thought with amusement.**

**-Yes Master.- Abel Nightraod said cheerfully, climbing onto her shoulder and jumping from there onto shad's head. He stared down into the surprised black eyes.**

**-Master, this boy's eyes black!-**

**/Byakugan. It is a bloodline ability, enabling him with eyesight completely encompassing him./**

**-Oh. Me like black-eyed boy.-**

**/So do I, Abel Nightraod.../**

**Next, Abel Nightraod jumped onto shin.**

**"Meet Abel Nightraod, my new pet," moro said with a bright smile.**

**shin stared at the ruby neko on his left shoulder. It stared back.**

**"We should get going," steeldragon said seriously, "We are behind schedule as it is. We'll have to travel at a faster speed to make up for lost time."**

**Everyone nodded, and Abel Nightraod jumped back onto moro, hiding in her hair again.**

**-Master's hair smell nice.- Abel Nightraod said, snuggling into the nape of moro's neck.**

**moro merely smiled, and began running after her team as they hurried through the forest.**

**They camped again that night in another small clearing, and steeldragon informed them that they would arrive at the border in a two-hour run from where they were. After that, they would meet a squad of ANBU a little ways into the land of stone, who would then take them to the Hidden Village of Stone.**

**The night continued without event, and the next morning they passed into Stone country. The change of land didn't occur until an hour into the land, and stone started showing up everywhere. And I mean EVERYWHERE. White stone hills, forests of stone, very few trees, some more stone, a few little villages here and there, some more stone...**

**steeldragon motioned for everyone to stop, and stood waiting expectantly at the top of a hill. To their surprise, four ANBU slid out from behind rocks here and there. steeldragon, however, wasn't surprised in the least, and nodded to who appeared to be the leader of the squad.**

**"You are the team from Konoha?" the leader, a woman, asked.**

**steeldragon nodded his head, serious for once. "Yes, we are."**

**"Names?"**

**"My name is steeldragon, my students are Rock shin, Hyuuga shad, and Moro,and her pet neko Abel Nightroad" steeldragon said, motioning to his students individually as he said their names.**

**The ANBU nodded her head, and motioned for them to follow her. They did so, walking leisurely through the forests of stone. After a while of walking, she started running, and steeldragon followed along with his team.**

**moro found it a little difficult to get a good grip on the smooth stones, and found that shad and shin were having similar difficulties. They traded looks, then sped up to keep up with their sensei. The other three ANBU disappeared again, one on each side and one in the back.**

**When they arrived at the Hidden Village of Stone, they were shocked to see that the gate and walls were made of perfectly carved white stone, the symbol of Stone on the giant gate. They were lead to see the Tsuchikage by the ANBU, and the Tsuchikage they met surprised them...**

**"Welcome to the Village of Stone..."said a handsome young man said with a dazzling smile. (Heheh, didn't expect THAT didja?) **


End file.
